


[Art] If You Give Me a Chance (All I Want Is to Protect You)

by Kaister



Series: Advent 2019 Fan Art [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Family Feels, Gen, Gift Art, Pureblood Culture (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21678463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaister/pseuds/Kaister
Summary: Lily Evans will not allow anyone to be dragged to the Dark Lord against his or her will on her watch, but especially not Regulus Black.
Relationships: Regulus Black & Lily Evans Potter, Regulus Black & Sirius Black, Sirius Black/Lily Evans
Series: Advent 2019 Fan Art [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564933
Comments: 2
Kudos: 113





	[Art] If You Give Me a Chance (All I Want Is to Protect You)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ellory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellory/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [Ellory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellory/pseuds/Ellory). Log in to view. 



> Ellory, please accept this expression of joy and awe, not only having one of my prompts chosen for the calendar, but for being the FIRST. I can't fully express how honored I am.
> 
> I also don't know if you have a tumblr or not so I wanted to make sure you got this.

**Author's Note:**

> cross posted at my tumblr.


End file.
